Administrative Core Project Summary / Abstract DF/HCC Administration provides the specialized administrative services and expertise that are required to support the research activities of a seven-institution, consortium model Comprehensive Cancer Center. Administration works closely with faculty leadership and institutional representatives, playing a central role in all aspects of the consortium's planning and decision-making processes to achieve the Center's mission. Administration is responsible for supporting more than 1,100 members who are geographically dispersed, 17 Research Programs with diverse research aims, and 16 Shared Resources.